Eine schaurig gruselige HalloweenGeschichte
by shinigami-miri
Summary: Was so alles in einer Halloween Nacht passieren kann.


Titel: Eine schaurig gruselige Halloween-Geschichte Teil: 1/1 Autor: shinigamimiri Fandom: Beyblade Pairing: Kai x Tyson Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts TT.TT und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. (würde ja sowieso niemand was dafür zahlen. XD)

So erstmal ein ganz liebes Hallo an alle Leser diese ff widme ich Seto. setozuwink  
Du wolltest doch ne Halloween ff. Ist leider nicht gruselig aber vielleicht ist sie doch annehmbar, neh? Nun aber viel Spaß mit meiner ff.

Eine schaurig gruselige Halloween-Geschichte

Es war wieder einmal soweit, der Tag der Geister stand vor der Tür. Halloween. Das hieß Kürbisse aushöhlen, Leute erschrecken und natürlich feiern.

Die Bladebreakers planten schon seit Wochen von früh bis spät die Party. Sie wollten alle ihre Kumpels aus den anderen Teams dazu einladen.

Tyson war gerade dabei die Dekoration zu verteilen. Es sollte ja alles schön gruselig aussehen. Was aber mit den Gummispinnen und dem künstlichen Schleim nicht ganz so funktionierte.

Währendessen versuchten sich Max und Ray sich im Kochen. Sie hatten vor einen Kürbiskuchen, Fingerburger und als Nachtisch glibberigen Wackelpudding herzustellen. Sie erwiesen sich zwar nicht gerade als Kochgenies, doch es war akzeptabel.

Kenny beschäftigte sich schon seit Stunden mit der Technik. Wie z.B. der Beleuchtung, der Musik und anderen nebensächlichen Sachen.  
Die anderen fragten sich schon die ganze Zeit was der braunhaarige da rumschraubte.

Zum Schluss noch zu Kai. Der war nicht anwesend.

„Max? Weißt du wo Kai ist?", fragte Tyson, der die Abwesenheit als erstes bemerkt hatte.  
„Keine Ahnung. Der war doch heute noch gar nicht da. Oh Mist! Der Kuchen!!", schon war der blonde auf und davon.

Der Japaner stand immer noch kopfschüttelnd im Türrahmen. Der vergisst irgendwann noch seinen Kopf., dachte er belustigt. 1

Sogleich machte er sich aber auf die Suche nach dem Russen. Wo kann er nur sein?, überlegte er angestrengt.

Nachdem er alle Orte wo der Teamcaptain sich sonst gerne aufhielt abgeklappert hatte, war er mit seinem Latein am Ende. Nun stand er vor der Tür.

Gerade wollte er wieder ins Haus gehen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
„Wahhh. Wer ist da?!", schrie der Kleine erschrocken. Der blauhaarige war so in Gedanken, dass er die sich nähernde Person gar nicht bemerkte und auch dementsprechend zusammenzuckte.

Ganz langsam drehte er sich um. „Kai?! Da bist du ja. Musst du mich so erschrecken?!", gab er schon wesentlich leiser von sich.  
„Wenn du dich erschrecken lässt, selber schuld. Und was heißt hier da bist du ja. Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich heute später komme." „Ach so stimmt ja das hatte ich schon ganz vergessen." Tyson kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Warum eigentlich? Was musstest du denn noch so dringendliches erledigen?", fügte er nach einer kurzen Ruhepause noch dazu.  
„Ich hab mir noch was zum Anziehen 2 geholt. Schließlich ist heute Halloween.", sprach der Russe genervt. Eigentlich wollte er es geheim halten. Aber bei dem süßen bettelnden Blick des Japaners konnte er einfach nicht nein sagen,

Der blauhaarige war schon ein wenig verblüfft. Kai und ein Kostüm das sieht man wirklich nicht oft. Nun da er es schon wusste, wollte er es aber auch sehen.

„Darf ich es mal sehen? Bitte.", sagte Tyson im Bettelton. 3  
„OK. Hier." Wieder einmal war er machtlos gegen die Waffen eines Tyson.4  
Hinter seinem Rücken zog er sein Kostüm hervor. Es war ganz in Schwarz gehalten. Nur schwer konnte man erkennen was es darstellen soll. Neugierig zog Tyson das Kleidungsstück auseinander.  
„So das reicht. Du siehst es ja später noch." Schon wurde ihm das Stoffstück entrissen.  
„Ach menno.", meckerte der Kleine und setzte einen schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Der Russe schenkte ihm einfach keine Beachtung mehr und lief an ihm vorbei ins Haus.  
„Warte doch mal auf mich!", kam es noch vom blauhaarigen. Und schon hechtete er hinter Kai ins Haus.

Inzwischen waren auch Kenny, Max und Ray fertig und fanden sich im Wohnzimmer ein.  
„Und jetzt?", durchbrach der blonde die Stille.  
„Wir sollten erst einmal die anderen Teams anrufen, oder?", antwortete Ray. 5  
„Stimmt. Ich mach das gleich mal." Schnell verschwand Kenny im Nebenzimmer um zu telefonieren. Die anderen saßen noch immer ratlos auf dem Sofa.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt? Mir ist langweilig.", quengelte Tyson, wurde aber gleich durch Kais Hand auf seinen Lippen zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Wir ziehen uns jetzt zuerst mal um.", bestimmte der Russe.

Keiner der Anwesenden getraute sich etwas zu erwidern.6 Wenn der blaugrauhaarige in seinem Befehlston redete, war mit ihm nicht mehr zu spaßen.  
Deshalb schnappten sich alle noch kurz ihre Kleider und verschwanden in verschiedenen Zimmern.

°°

Nachdem sie das hinter sich hatten, trafen sie sich alle wieder unten. Max wartete schon auf dem Sofa. Der Blonde hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Umziehen benötigt. Er trug nur einen Umhang und eine gruselige Maske.

Zu ihm gesellten sich auch bald Ray und Kenny, der seine Telefonate bereits erledigt hatte.  
Ray war verkleidet als Mumie. Und hatte auch dementsprechend viel Zeit zum Umkleiden benötigt. Kenny war verkleidet als Kürbis. Er sah nicht gerade furchterregend aus. Etwa so furchterregend wie ein Kürbis nun mal war.

Nun fehlten nur noch Kai und Tyson. Als erstes schritt Kai die Treppe runter. Sein Erscheinungsbild war da schon erschreckender. Es war ganz in schwarz gehalten. Der Russe trug eine schwarze Hose und darüber einen ebenso tiefschwarzen Mantel, der an vielen Seiten lange Schlitze aufzuweisen hatte. Seine muskulösen Arme waren frei und vorne an den Handgelenken zierten dunkle Handschuhe sein Aussehen. Um das Bild noch zu vervollständigen trug er nachtschwarze Stiefel, aber das atemberaubende an seinem Kostüm waren die kleinen schwarzen Dämonenflügel auf seinem Rücken. 7

So lief er langsam die Treppe runter. Die Blicke seiner Freunde zog er an, wie das Licht die Motten.

Als er unten angelangt war, machte er es sich ebenfalls auf dem weichen Möbelstück bequem.

Nach weiteren Minuten des Wartens hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe und blickten überrascht auf die Gestalt die sie dort erkennen konnten.

Es war Tyson als Engel verkleidet. Ganz in weiß gekleidet. Die kurzen weißen Shorts sowie das kurze ebenfalls weiße Top ließen einem nicht gerade einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter laufen. Dazu trug er lange weiße Handschuhe die sich über seine Gesamten Arme ausbreiteten. An den Handgelenken baumelte jeweils noch ein goldener Armreif.  
Wie auch schon Kai waren auf seinem Rücken Schwingen zu erkennen. Doch sie waren nicht schwarz sondern leuchtend weiß. 8

Die versammelten Freunde staunten nicht schlecht, als er sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihnen machte.

„Tyson. Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Kenny als erster.  
„Genau. Ich würde sagen Thema verfehlt.", kam es vom Chinesen.  
„Aber ich mag doch keine Gespenster und das Kostüm hat mir so gut gefallen.", versuchte der Japaner sich zu verteidigen und zog dabei eine Schnute.

„Jetzt lasst ihn schon zufrieden. Es sieht doch süß aus, oder?", mischte sich nun auch der blaugrauhaarige ins Gespräch ein. Er bereute es aber noch im selben Augenblick etwas gesagt zu haben. Seine Wangen färbten sich in einem leichten Rotschimmer. 9  
Was hab ich da nur gesagt? Süß? Wie komm ich den darauf? Tyson ist schon süß aber. Stopp. Keine Gedanken mehr über diesen süßen Kerl. Oh Mann schon wieder!, Kai war am Durchdrehen. Und seine Selbstgespräche trugen nicht gerade zur Besserung bei.

„Danke Kai.", gab der Kleine leise von sich.  
Er hat mich beschützt. Yuhu.Tysons Herz schlug Purzelbäume vor Freude. Noch nie hatte der kalte Russe ihn beschützt oder ihn sogar süß genannt. Auch ihm stand ein kräftiges Rot im Gesicht. 10

Die anderen kümmerten sich nicht weiter um die zwei. Die schienen in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Kenny? Was haben eigentlich die anderen gesagt? Kommen sie?", fragte Max neugierig nach.  
„Ja sie kommen alle. Die White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics, Saint Shilds, Psykicks und sogar die Demolition Boys. Ist das nicht toll. All die alten Freunde wieder zu treffen.", entgegnete der Chef etwas außer Puste. Es waren ja auch nicht gerade wenige Teams, die kommen würden.

°°

Inzwischen war eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Die Bladebreakers lagen noch immer ziemlich gelangweilt auf dem Sofa. Bis sie von einem nervigen Klingeln aufgeschreckt wurden. Tyson schwang sich als erster auf und rannte zur Haustür. „Ich komme schon.", schrie er während er lief.  
Schon riss er die Tür auf und sah in die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Tyson? Wie siehst du denn aus?!", wurde er gleich von Jonny gefragt.  
Der Japaner seufze einmal verächtlich bevor er sagte: „Komisch, dass das jeder fragt. Erstmal Hallo und tretet ein." Die Aufgeforderten folgten der ‚netten' Anweisungen und begaben sich ins Haus. Das Begrüßen dauerte ewig. Es waren alle gekommen bis auf die Demolitions Boys.  
Tyson hatte sich schmollend in eine Ecke verzogen bis ihn Max wieder mit nach vorne zog.  
Kai bemerkte die Abwesenheit seiner Freunde und wollte sie schon anrufen als es erneut läutete.

„Ich gehe schon.", rief der Russe noch seinen Freunden zu und schritt dann zur Tür.  
Er erschrak ein wenig als er selbige öffnete. Dort standen nicht wie vermutet die Demolitions Boys sondern kleine Kinder verkleidet als Hexe, Vampir oder mit gruseligen Masken.

„Süßes sonst gibt's saures.", schrieen sie im Chor. Kai war überrumpelt. Was wollen die?, fragte er sich innerlich. Noch nie hatte er ein richtiges Halloween erlebt. Deshalb waren ihm auch die Gebräuche nicht geläufig. Da kam auch schon Tyson mit einer großen Schüssel Süßigkeiten angerannt. Schnell verteilte er die Knabberrein an die wartenden Kinder und verabschiedete sie dann.

Der Russe stand noch immer verwirrt im Türrahmen. „Kai. Wenn die Kinder das fragen, musst du ihnen Süßigkeiten geben. Hast du davon noch nie etwas gehört?", erklärte der blauhaarige ruhig.  
„Nein. Halloween habe ich noch nie gefeiert.", sprach er leise. Er vermutete, dass der Japaner gleich in schallendes 11 Gelächter ausbrach. Aber nichts der gleichen passierte. Er legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das macht doch nichts. Das lernst du schon noch.", sagte er beruhigend. Kais Herz pochte bei dem Körperkontakt mit Tyson, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen.

Der blauhaarige zog sie aber gleich darauf wieder zurück und ging wieder zu seinen Freunden. Endlich kurz nach den Kindern trafen auch die Demolitions Boys ein.  
Kai stand die ganze Zeit bei den Russen. Mit ihnen verstand er sich einfach am besten.  
Sowie Ray bei den White Tigers oder Max sich am liebsten bei den All Starz aufhielt.  
Einzig Tyson pendelte gehetzt zwischen den ganzen Teams hin und her. Er verstand sich einfach mit allen. Dennoch verbrachte er die meiste Zeit bei den Russen. Sie unterhielten sich gut. Und Tala zog Tyson immer mit irgendwelchen Witzen bezüglich seines Outfits auf.  
Sogar Kai lachte ab und zu. Das wäre früher nie vorstellbar gewesen. Die Zeit hatte eben alle verändert.

°°

Es vergingen Stunden des gemütlichen Beisammenseins. Doch dann erhob Tyson seine Stimme: „Leute. Bitte einen Augenblick Ruhe. Wir haben noch ein paar Spiele vorbereitet. Wer hat alles Lust?", fragte er zu den Gästen. Alle waren sofort hellauf begeistert. Zuerst höhlten sie Kürbisse aus und veranstalteten dabei eine ziemliche Sauerei. Die der murrende Max wieder wegräumte.

Danach beschlossen sie einstimmig Twister zu spielen. Den Anfang machten Jonny, Max, Bryan und Ray. Schon nach kurzer Zeit standen sie verheddert ineinander da. Ray war seine Position nicht gerade geheuer. Er lag fast quer auf dem Boden und über ihm hing Max. Beide hatten einen Rotstich im Gesicht. So nahe 12waren sie sich noch nie. Jonny war gerade dran mit drehen. Der Schotte ließ sich extra fiel Zeit bei seiner Tätigkeit. Noch viel länger hielten die zwei das natürlich nicht mehr aus. Mit einem lauten Plumps fielen sie zu Boden. Nun lag der blonde direkt auf dem Chinesen. Sofort sprang der Amerikaner auf. „Tut mir Leid. Hast du dir wehgetan?" Dabei hielt er Ray seine Hand hin. Beim Hochziehen kam er ihm wieder näher, als gut war. Sein Puls raste und Seine Beine drohten der Last seines Körpers nachzugeben. „Max? Ist alles okay?", fragte er misstrauisch. Die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen klang brüchig, doch er versteckte es so gut es ging. „Ja mir geht's prima. Komm lass uns weiter spielen.", erwiderte Max leise.

So ging das Spiel weiter. Alle Teams beteiligten sich daran. Nur zwei Personen waren noch nicht angetreten. Diese standen ziemlich weit hinten um nicht entdeckt zu werden. „Tja spielen wir was anderes. Es waren ja nun alle dran, oder?", sagte Lee bestimmt.  
„Nein das stimmt nicht ganz. Es sind noch zwei anwesend die noch nicht dran waren.", warf Kevin schnell ein.  
„So wer den?", hakte der White Tigers Anführer nach.  
Kevin lies seinen Finger durch die Menge kreisen und blieb dann bei Kai und Tyson stehen. „Die beiden.", sprach er laut.

„Aber wir wollen nicht.", verteidigte sich der Japaner und der Russe nickte zustimmend.  
„Ach kommt schon. Ist doch nichts dabei.", rat ihnen Emily. Jetzt versuchten auch die andern die zwei zu überreden und schoben sie zur Spieldecke.  
Nun hatten sie keine Wahl mehr. Sie mussten es eben wagen.  
„Dann machen wir es eben, oder Kai?", ergab der blauhaarige sich der Meute und schaute den Russen fragend an. „Wenn es sein muss.", zwang sich der blaugrauhaarige mit normaler Stimme zu sagen. Normalerweise verabscheute er solche Spiele. Sie waren einfach nur kindisch und albern sonst nichts, fand er.

Schicksalsergeben überbrückten sie den letzten Abstand zum Spiel. Tala meldete sich freiwillig zu drehen. Nun konnte das Spiel also beginnen. Die ersten Züge waren noch nicht so schwierig. Doch schon beim sechsten bekamen sie Probleme. Der Körperkontakt der beiden nahm stetig zu. Das Anfangs zarte rot in ihren Gesichtern wurde allmählich 13zu einem dunklen rot. Und überzog ihre Wangen.

Nach kurzer Zeit lag Tyson schon halb auf dem Russen. Er versuchte vergeblich sich weiter weg zu drücken. Die Schrittanweisungen wurden immer heftiger. So lag beispielsweise Kais Bein ziemlich nah bei Tysons Schritt. Die Hände hatte er seitlich an den Hüften des blauhaarigen abgestützt. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich aufrecht halten. Das schien dem Japaner jedoch nicht so gut zu gelingen. Oh Mist. Ich kann nicht mehr. Er ist mir so nahe. Wenn ich jetzt falle. Dann flieg ich genau auf ihn drauf. Was soll ich nur machen?Immer noch versuchte Tyson sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Vergeblich. Mit einem kleinen Schrei landete er auf dem überachten Russen. „Kai! Hast du dir wehgetan. Es tut mir Leid.", schrie der aufgebrachte Junge. „Mir ist nichts passiert.", erwiderte Kai während er sich den Kopf hielt.

„Also was macht ihr denn da. Ts ts. Es sind Kinder anwesend.", spottete Jonny und sah bei dem Wort ‚Kinder' in Richtung Kenny. Der hatte die versteckte Provokation sehr wohl bemerkt. So gleich entbrannte ein heftiger Streit.

„Wer ist hier ein Kind?! Dir zeig ich's.", brüllt der sonst so ruhige Junge gefährlich.  
„Hey nicht so stürmisch. Dich steck ich doch locker in die Tasche.", entgegnete der Schotte lachend. „Was du nicht sagst.", kam es noch vom Chef bevor sie sich in einen Popkorn-Ess-Wettbewerb wieder fanden. Die andren schüttelten nur den Kopf über die zwei. „Die sind doch beide kindisch.", sprach Mariah aus was alle dachten. Sofort herrschte schalendes Gelächter.

Noch immer saßen ein gewisser Tyson und ein gewisser Kai am Boden. Sie hatten von alle dem nicht viel mitgekriegt. Zu vertieft waren sie in den Augen des jeweils anderen.

„Hallo Erde an Tyson und Kai. Lebt ihr noch? Ihr könnt doch nicht denn ganzen Tag so da unten rum hocken.", holte Max die zwei Erwähnten wieder aus ihren Tagträumen. 13  
Erst jetzt bemerkten sie ihre peinliche Lage. Schnell lösten sie sich voneinander und standen ruckartig auf.

„Tut mir Leid Kai.", versuchte der blauhaarige sich zu entschuldigen. Denn er gab sich allein die Schuld für diese peinliche Szene.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Uns ist doch nichts passiert. Also lass gut sein.", sprach der Russe leise und verschwand Richtung Demolitions Boys.

Tyson sah im noch eine Weile lang nach. Mist war das peinlich. Wie lang sind wir da eigentlich noch rum gesessen bevor Max uns angesprochen hat? Bin ich blöd. Einfach so in seinen Augen zu versinken. Aber diese leuchtendroten Augen . Sie wirken wie zwei Rubine. Was tu ich hier eigentlich?, tausende von Gedanken strömten durch das Gehirn des Japaners, doch jede einzelne hatte etwas mit Kai zu tun.

Wieso bin ich gleich abgehauen? Er denkt doch jetzt bestimmt ich bin sauer. Wieso interessiert es mich überhaupt was dieser Kleine Japaner über mich denkt?15 Und warum zum Teufel sahen seine Augen so verführerisch aus? So weit wie das Meer. Ich bin für unbestimmte Zeit in ihnen versunken. Dabei habe ich so eine Wärme verspürt. Was das wohl war?, dachte der blaugrauhaarige angestrengt nach. Auch bei ihm gingen Fragen über Fragen. Doch er fand keine Antworten.

Die Party war nun im vollen Gange. Draußen war es mittlerweile stockdunkel und kalt. Drinnen wurde gerade das Essen verteilt. Der Kuchen von Max und Ray wurde mehrmals gelobt. Auch das restliche Essen war super und verlief harmonisch. Sogar Tyson besann sich auf die wenigen Tischmanieren, die er hatte. Auch beim anschließenden Nachtisch ging es gesittet zu. Zumindest eine Zeitlang. Nachdem Emily und Mariah die ersten Gummispinnen im Wackelpudding entdeckt hatten, schrieen sie hysterisch auf. 16  
Nun wurde das Essen zu einer Schlacht. Der Wackelpudding sowie das Popkorn das Jonny und Kenny noch nicht vertilgt hatten flogen kreuz und quer durch den ganzen Raum. Es wurde eine gewaltige Essensschlacht. Alle Beteiligten fanden Spaß daran.

Nur die Aufräumarbeiten wollte natürlich keiner übernehmen. So verging auch diese Zeit mit den Albereien der Teams.

Irgendwann jedoch wurde auch dies langweilig. Deshalb setzten sie sich in einem anderen Zimmer zusammen um eine neue Tätigkeit zu finden. Es herrschte stilles Schweigen. 17 Keiner hatte eine Idee. Nur Talas leise Stimme konnte man vernehmen. „Nun sag's doch schon. Stell dich nicht so an Kai", flüsterte er dem Russen immer wieder zu. „Was soll Kai sagen?", mischte sich Emily, die die Unterhaltung mit steigendem Interesse verfolgt hatte ins Gespräch ein. 18  
„Das soll er euch schon selber sagen. Auf jeden Fall hat er etwas vorbereitet. Nur er will es nicht sagen.", erwiderte der rothaarige grinsend.  
„Ich sagte doch, das ist eine blöde Idee Tala.", zischte der Russe bedrohlich zu seinem Freund. „Wer wird denn gleich. Nun sag's schon.", grinste Tala belustigt.  
„Bitte Kai. Du weißt doch wie neugierig ich bin. Sagst du es?", fragte Tyson mit süßer Stimme.  
Oh nein Tyson. Wenn du mich bittest kann ich doch nicht nein sagen.19  
Also ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und erzählte es den anderen.  
„Also ich habe gedacht wir könnten so was wie ne Mutprobe veranstalten. Ich hab so was mal im Fernsehen gesehen. Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer und ich haben schon gestern alles vorbereitet. Aber wie gesagt es ist eine blöde Idee.", beendete der Russe seine Rede.

Die ganzen Blader waren hellauf begeistert. Alle freuten sich schon auf die Mutprobe.  
„Kai. Du Blödmann wie kommst du nur darauf das das ein blöder Vorschlag ist? Er ist einfach genial. Und du und die anderen ihr habt sogar schon alles vorbereitet.", sagte Tyson leicht neckend zu Kai.

Kai verzog leicht das Gesicht bei dem Ausdruck ‚Blödmann' lächelte aber als er hörte, dass den anderen sein Vorschlag gefiel. Gemeinsam machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg vors Haus. Alle bis auf Jonny und Kenny, die zwei lagen noch immer im Wohnzimmer und hielten sich ihre kugelrunden Bäuche. Das ist eben das Ergebnis eines Popkornwettessens. Allen Anschein nach war es ein unentschieden oder das Popkorn war ausgegangen.

Die Demolitions Boys mit Kai im Schlepptau überprüften noch einmal ihre aufgebauten Fallen, bevor sie zu den anderen stießen.  
„Was ist jetzt Kai? Können wir anfangen?", fragte Max aufgeregt. Der Amerikaner war schon ganz heiß auf die Mutprobe. So etwas kannte er schon von seinem Zuhause der USA. Dort war es üblich jedes Jahr an Halloween Mutproben zu veranstalten. Deshalb wusste er auch schon was nun kam. Sie mussten alle Zettel ziehen, um dann ihren Partner eingeteilt zu bekommen. Deshalb war der blonde auch schon so hibbelig. Er hoffte mit Ray eingeteilt zu werden. Zwar war ihm die Sache vom Twister spielen vorhin immer noch peinlich doch er fühlte sich wie magisch angezogen von dem Chinesen.

Auch Tyson wurde hellhörig als die Russen die Spielregeln erklärten. Wie auch Max hoffte er mit einer bestimmten Person eingeteilt zu werden. Die Augen fest geschlossen und hoffend zog der blauhaarige seinen Zettel. Langsam öffnete er ihn. Sofort rannte er zu den anderen um zu überprüfen wer sein Partner war.

Er hatte schon die Hälfte der Blader durch. Doch noch immer niemanden gefunden.  
Da kam er bei den Russen vorbei und verglich seinen Zettel mit diesen. Auch von ihnen war niemand sein Partner. Er beschloss einfach zu Kai zu gehen. Dann wusste er es sicher und brauchte nicht mehr hoffen doch noch mit ihm eingeteilt zu sein.  
Schon stand er vor dem blaugrauhaarigen. „Du Kai? Was hast du denn gezogen?", fragte er mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme.

Der blaugrauhaarige reichte ihm stumm den gewünschten Zettel.  
Als Tyson den Zettel des Russen sah, wäre er fast vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen aber das war ihm dann doch zu peinlich. 20„Dann bist du mein Partner.", sprach der Japaner mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Auch Kai konnte seine Erleichterung nicht verbergen. Er hatte schon gehofft mit dem Kleinen eingeteilt zu werden, 21aber bei so vielen Leuten war das eher unwahrscheinlich. Doch das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihm. Auch Max und Ray waren freudig gestimmt. Wie auch Kai und Tyson durften sie zusammen die Mutprobe absolvieren. Die auch schon in wenigen Minuten beginnen sollte.

„So alle herhören! Wir beginnen jetzt. Stellt euch immer mit eurem Partner auf. Dann kann es losgehen.", brüllte Tala in die Menge. Sogleich positionierten sich alle wie befohlen und marschierten einer nach dem anderen in den Wald, der sich direkt vor dem Haus befand.

Jetzt waren auch Kai und Tyson an der Reihe. Noch war der Japaner gelassen, doch das sollte sich schlagartig ändern.

Gemeinsam liefen sie in die düstere Nacht hinein. Nun wurde es Tyson schon ein wenig flau im Magen. Hoch oben am Himmel stand der Vollmond, 23der als einzige Lichtquelle diente. Und hin und wieder konnte man das Krähen von Vögeln hören.

Jedes Mal wenn die zwei an einem Busch vorbeikamen, zuckte der blauhaarige zusammen. Wie aus geisterhand bewegte sich dort immer etwas.

Kai verspürte nicht im geringsten Angst. Er kannte die meisten Fallen ja schon, da er sie selber angebracht hatte.

Oh Mann. So hab ich mir das aber nicht vorgestellt., dachte Tyson bei sich.  
Auch beim nächsten Rascheln im Busch zuckte der Japaner schrecklich zusammen. 24 Diesmal sprang irgendetwas Pelziges aus dem Busch. „Kai!!", schrie der Kleine und klammerte sich an den Älteren. „Tyson. Das ist nur eine schwarze Katze.", sprach Kai beruhigend, während er dem blauhaarigen leicht über den Rücken strich.

Was tu ich hier? Ich streichele ihm über den Rücken und versuche ihn zu beruhigen. Was machst du nur mit mir Tyson?, ging es Kai durch den Kopf.

Fast sofort sprang Tyson wieder zurück. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte solche Angst.", gab er kleinlaut von sich. „Ist schon okay.", versicherte ihm Kai leise.

Da spürte der Japaner plötzlich etwas auf seiner Schulter. Er ignorierte es aber schnell wieder, Kai hatte er ja schon genug genervt.

Und so gingen sie einfach weiter ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Sie stolperten noch über so einige Fallen. Wie zum Beispiel baumelnde Gummispinnen, bewegende Gegenstände, plötzlich aufleuchtende Lampen oder gespenstische Stimmen. Doch das alles war nichts gegen das Folgende.

°°

Derweil liefen Max und Ray auch durch den Wald. Nur waren sie nicht so schreckhaft wie der Japaner. Naja zumindest Ray nicht. Max zuckte bei manchen Dingen schon ein bisschen zusammen. Doch größtenteils hatten sie nur Augen für sich. Nur schwerlich konnte man den leichten Rotschimmer erkennen, der ihre Gesichter zierte. Die spärliche Beleuchtung gab auch nicht gerade viel Sicht frei.

Immer weiter liefen sie ohne jedoch ein Wort zu verlieren da stolperte der Blonde jedoch über einen Stein. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung fing der Chinese seinen Partner auf und landete somit unter ihm. „Alles Ok mit dir?", fragte er besorgt. „Ja. Mit mir schon, aber du. Hast du dir was getan?", erwiderte der Amerikaner schnell.  
„Mit mir ist auch alles Okay.", sprach der schwarzhaarige beruhigend.  
Sie konnten nicht verhindern sich ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die beiden verloren sich in den Augen ihres Gegenübers.  
Seine Augen sind so strahlend schön. Dieses leuchtende grün zieht mich in seinen Bann., dachte der Chinese immer noch in die Augen des Amerikaners starrend.  
Was für schöne Augen. Dieses sanfte gelb beruhigt mich irgendwie. Zugleich gibt es mir so einen innere Wärme., ging es Max durch den Kopf.

Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher. Wie paralysiert starrten sie sich unentwegt in die Augen. Bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss trafen. Zuerst nur einer zärtlichen Berührung gleich. Doch dann fordernder. Ray drückte verlangend gegen die Lippen des Amerikaners um Einlass bettelnd. Dieser wurde ihm nur allzu gern gewährt. Nun versanken sie in einem feurigen Zungenkuss. Die Welt um sie herum vergessend. 25

°°

Tyson und Kai liefen noch immer schweigend durch die Gegend. Kai kam es ziemlich merkwürdig vor. Denn dort wo sie gerade lang liefen, sah es aus wie auf einem Friedhof. Überall Gräber, die richtig echt aussahen.26 Der Russe konnte sich nicht erinnern die Route der Mutprobe durch den Friedhof verlegt zu haben. Kopfschüttelnd verdrängte er diesen Gedanken aber wieder. Vielleicht haben ja Tala oder die anderen die Route verändert.

Tyson hing schon seit sie am ersten Grab vorbei gegangen waren an Kais Ärmel. Dieser duldete es sogar. Es gefiel ihm sogar dem Japaner so nahe zu sein. Lächelnd liefen sie weiter bis sie von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch aufgeschreckt wurden.

„Kai? Was ist das?", fragte der Kleine leise und drückte sich näher an den Älteren.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich werde mal nach schauen.", gab der Russe von sich und wollte loslaufen, wurde jedoch von dem blauhaarigen zurückgehalten.  
„Ich komm mit.", flüsterte er leise.

Der blaugrauhaarige stimmt mit einem leichten Nicken zu.27 Sie folgten dem leisen Geräusch. Es kam immer näher. Da sahen sie auch schon den Verursacher dieses Geräusches. Er war verhüllt von einem langen Umhang. Nicht einmal sein Gesicht konnte man erkennen.  
„Wer bist du?!", zischte der Russe gefährlich. „Ich bin ein Blader. Geschickt um gegen euch zu kämpfen." „Warum? Und wer schickt dich?", fragte Tyson verwirrt.

Auf so etwas war er nicht gefasst. Wer rechnet auch damit mitten im Wald von einem unbekannten Blader angegriffen zu werden? Er ganz bestimmt nicht.

Doch nun standen sie hier. Das Blade des Gegners sauste in einem Affenzahn an ihnen vorbei. Es war auch das Geräusch, das sie zuvor gehört hatten. Tyson rührte sich noch immer nicht. Kai zückte schon mal seinen Starter und machte sich fertig zum Kampf.

Es gab keine Arena, was das ganze Match noch erschwerte. Auch das zuvor noch grelle Licht des Mondes hatte nachgelassen und machte so ein normales Match unmöglich.

Kai holte noch einmal tief Luft und schoss dann sein Blade mit geballter Kraft zum gegnerischen Kreisel. 28

Die Blades krachten lauthals ineinander was einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm verursachte.  
Der Japaner stand direkt neben Kai und verfolgte das Match mit wachsender Begeisterung.  
Ein kleiner Schrei entfloh seiner Kehle als ihn etwas an der Wange streifte. Kai sah alarmierend zu seinem Freund. „Tyson?! Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. „Nichts. Es geht schon. Da hat mich nur etwas an der Wange gestreift.", gab der Kleine von sich.

Der Russe wand sich sofort wieder dem Fremden zu.  
„Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht!!", zischte der blaugrauhaarige zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Bei der Stimme des Älteren lief Tyson ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter.  
Der Kampf wurde noch eine Spur härter, während des gesamten Matches hielt Kai seine Augen geschlossen. So konnte er sich besser konzentrieren.

Und tatsächlich es half. Mit einem geschrieen: „Jetzt Dranzer!", stürzte der rote Phönix sich auf das gegnerischen Blade und brachte ihm somit den Sieg. Der Russe wollte gerade etwas zu dem Fremden sagen, doch dieser war nirgends mehr zu sehen. 29

Noch etwas ratlos vom verschwinden des Gegners vergaß er völlig Tyson. Dieser machte sich jedoch mit einem Wimmern auf sich aufmerksam.  
Tyson! Den hab ich ja ganz vergessen., schoss es dem blaugrauhaarigen durch den Kopf. 30

Schnell kniete er sich zu dem Japaner. „Ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte der Russe noch einmal.  
„Wie schon gesagt nicht der Rede wert.", gab der Kleine leise von sich.  
„Das sieht aber nicht danach aus.", widersprach der Russe dem Japaner.  
„Kannst du aufstehen?", hakte er nach.

Tyson versuchte sich schnell aufzurichten, knickte aber mit einem Bein fast ein und drohte umzufallen, doch Kais schnelle Reaktionen machten sich bezahlt. Gekonnt fing er das Energiebündel auf. Ohne auf das Murren des anderen einzugehen nahm er ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn zu einem nahe gelegenen Hügel. Dort schien der Mond besser hin und vereinfachte so das Verbinden der Wunde.

Als sie dort ankamen legte er den Kleineren sachte ins Grass. Zuerst besah er sich die Wunde in einem Gesicht und riss sich dann ein Stück seines Hemdes 31ab um die Wunde abzutupfen.  
Kai stellte fest, dass es lediglich eine Fleischwunde war. Aber eine ziemliche tiefe. Die auch sehr stark blutete.

Immer wenn er die Wunde mit seinem Stoff-Fetzen abtupfte, zog der Japaner zischend die Luft ein. „Danke Kai.", sprach Tyson leise mit zittriger Stimme.  
Kai war wie verzaubert von dem Wesen da vor sich. Wie aus versehen strich er ihm durch die seidig blau schimmernden Haare seines Engels. Ja mit diesen Flügeln konnte man Tyson schon für einen Engel halten. 32

Er ist wirklich wie ein Engel. Mein Engel., dachte er bei sich. Und wieder zum zweiten Tag versanken sie in ihrem Gegenüber. Für sie stand die Zeit still. Nur noch der jeweils andere war wichtig.

Auch ihre Lippen näherten sich langsam. Kai zögerte noch einem Moment. Warf dann aber alle Zweifel über Bord und bedeckte die Lippen des blauhaarigen mit seinen. Zuerst stupste er nur zärtlich dagegen. Er wollte den Jüngeren nicht überrumpeln. Doch dieser dachte nicht daran aufzuhören. Er drückte sich verlangend an den Russen. Nun war auch Kai wie im Feuer. Der blaugrauhaarige drückte kurz gegen die Lippen seines Engels, um Einlass bittend. Tyson gewährte ihn diesen nur allzu gerne. Schon war Kais flinke Zunge in seine Mundhöhle eingedrungen und neckte sie indem er leicht saugte und neckisch gegen seinen Gaumen stieß.33

Der Kleinere war begeistert von dieser Leidenschaft. Er konnte die Wärme in seinem Innern förmlich spüren. Der Kuss wurde immer verlangender und auch Tysons Zunge mischte sich bald ein. Sie fochten einen harten Zungenkampf, aus dem klar Kai als Sieger hervortrat.

Die zwei versanken in ihren Gefühlen. Nie wieder wollten sie sich von einander trennen.

°°

Eine Stunde später.  
Alle Teams waren schon von ihrer Mutprobe zurückgekehrt nur vier fehlten noch. Max und Ray kamen als erstes wieder aus dem dichten Wald. Beide hatten ein deutliches Grinsen im Gesicht. Was die anderen aber noch mehr erstaunte war die Tatsache, dass die beiden händchenhalten liefen.

Die Freunde waren echt erstaunt, sagten aber nichts weiter dazu. Bis auch die letzten zwei Vermissten aus dem Wald traten. Dieses Mal waren sie jedoch echt sprachlos. Kai hatte seinen Arm eng um Tysons Hüfte gelegt und strich mit der anderen zärtlich über dessen verletzte Wange.

Jetzt waren sie geschockt. „Was war denn das?!", fragte Oliver, der als erster seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.  
„Oh wie süß!!", schrieen Mariah und Emily im Einklang.  
Die anderen brachten nur ein verdutztes „Was?" heraus.

Keiner verstand die Situation bis auf vier Russen etwas Abseits. Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer und der geheimnisvolle Fremde grinsten belustigt.  
„Sag mal Brooklyn. Du hättest Tyson aber nicht gleich verletzen müssen.", sprach Tala verärgert. „Tut mir Leid. Das war keine Absicht. Echt.", versuchte er es zu entschuldigen.  
„Ok. Es hat ja geklappt. Endlich. Das war ein ganz schön großer Aufwand.", seufzte der Russe.  
„Tja. Bei der guten Planung. Wie kann da etwas schief gehen? Es hat ja bei Ray und Max sowie Kai und Tyson funktioniert. Operation verkuppeln abgeschlossen.", sagte Ian eine Spur zu laut und fing sich eine Kopfnuss des rothaarigen ein.  
„Sei ruhig. Soll ja nicht jeder wissen.", bläute er dem Kleinen ein. 34

Alle feierten noch gelassen das Halloween Fest. Max lag in Rays Armen und Tyson machte es sich in Kais schützenden Armen gemütlich.

„Sagt mal Leute, die Fallen waren echt gut. Besonders da wo mir jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat. Kai war's jedenfalls nicht. Dann muss es jemand von euch gewesen sein, oder?", fragte der Kleine lachend.

Die vier Russen blickten sich augenblicklich an.35 „War das einer von euch?", fragte Tala im Flüsterton.

Untereinander wurden kurze Blicke ausgetauscht und dann der Kopf geschüttelt.  
„Aber wer war es dann?", hakte der rothaarige nach.

°°

Tief draußen im Wald feierten auch noch andere Wesen ihr eigenes Halloween Fest.  
„Du Dai, ich hab da vorhin so komische Leute getroffen. Echt gruselig. Was das wohl für welche waren? Ich hab sogar einen angefasst. Die fühlen sich so fest an.", sagte der Kobold zu seinem Freund.  
„Was du nicht sagst. Ich hab auch so komische Gestalten getroffen. Die lagen übereinander auf dem Boden und haben ihre Gesichter aneinander gepresst. Muss ne echt komische Spezies sein.", erwiderte sein Freund kopfschüttelnd.

Owari

1 Aber sicher doch ist der süß. maxistreichel  
2 Du findest heute aber alles süß, neh? o.O 3 Das Bild hätte ich auch gerne. grins 4 Sag das nicht so laut Kira, wenn Kai das hört. Der hat schon ein Patent auf Tyson angemeldet. g  
5 Das stimmt. Echt ne gute Idee. XD 6 Nein auch Ty net. Du musst Kai mal so erleben, da ist es Mucksmäuschen stil. grins  
7 Yo. kira zustimm das Bild ist einfach geilomatico.  
8 Schon wieder süß Deine Zahnarzt Rechnung bezahle ich aber nicht. XD Ich glaub ich muss noch ne Karies Warnung einfügen. überleg  
9 Klappe süß zum zehnten. XD Und von wegen Kai könnte dich dafür umbringen. Ich brauch dich noch. KiraschützendinArmnehmundKaianknurr Oh oh das hätte ich besser mal nicht getan. KaiTyseninarmedrück Hier spiel mit dem.  
10 Hab ich doch gesagt. Sap hoch fünf ;3 11 Genau auchempört ist Wie kann Kai nur so etwas glauben. böserblickzuKaiwerf  
12 Wieder süß? Oh Mann wenn ich jedes Mal hinschreibe wo es süß ist dann hocke ich ja morgen noch vorm Computer. XD 13 Nein nicht verschmelzen. eisbeutelhol auf Kira drück Gerade noch geschafft.  
14 Ja wieso eigentlich net. überleg nichts einfällt Hm grübel Einfach so halt. X3 15 Pst. Nicht verraten. Der soll selber drauf kommen. Auch wenn das vielleicht Jahre dauern kann. vorgeworfenenHammerduck Mensch Kai lass das sonst gibt's keine Kuss Szene. kailangsamwegschleich Ja so macht man das. fiesgrins  
16 Haste Recht Weiber. Immer am Schreiben. kopfschüttel  
17 Oh ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen das Wortspiel. Hört sich irgendwie witzig an. g  
18 Nur geduld du erfährst es schon noch. )  
19 Yup Tyson hat dich in der Hand. Los ergib dich den Waffen eines Tyson. irgedwie bekannt vor komm Na ja egal XD 20 So eindeutig soll's dann doch nicht sein.  
22 Genau nicht wenn ich das schreib. lach 23 Hm nachdenk Ich glaub nicht das dem Kalt ist. Jetzt vielleicht noch aber nicht mehr lange.  
24 Gute Idee. So ne ff wäre echt super. grins  
25 Ja endlich. mittrommel peif ganzausdemHäuschenist  
26 Da könntest du Recht haben. Gräber finster usw. Da würde ich mir schon mal meinen Gedanken machen. Aber ich glaub die haben ganz andere Sorgen. XD 27Stimmt ein allein gelassener Ty da könnte schon etwas passieren evilgrins  
28 Ja genau beschütz Ty. Kaianfeuer  
29 Nein kein Geist.  
30 Wie kannst du es nur wagen Ty zu vergessen. tysoninkaisarmedrück Los mach es wieder gut. kaisofortübertyherfallundkuss Was so schnell. Na ja wenn's spaß macht. g 31 Das wird doch hier kein Strip. Aber haste trotzdem Recht. Weiterausziehen!  
32 Stimmt Auch ohne Flügel. XD 33 Boah was hast du nur alles in deinem Zimmer. fragendschau Die will ich auch haben. quengel  
34 Das musst einfach sein. Die Russen als Verkuppler. XD Und das stimmt nicht das das denen keiner glaubt. Ich glaubs ihnen. ehrenwort  
35 Na ja fast richtig. Aber so was ähnliches.  
36 Da haste Recht. Menschen sind komisch besonders verliebte.  
Und nein Max hatte die Maske bei dem Kuss nicht mehr auf. Wäre aber bestimmt lustig, oder?

Man waren das viele Kommentare. . Kira war wirklich gerade gut drauf. Ich hoffe die Halloween ff war einigermaßen annehmbar. Wenn sie auch nicht gerade gruselig war.  
Über Kommis freu ich mich natürlich immer. TysBettelblickaufsetz

Also dan danke fürs Lesen und bis zum nächsten Mal

Eure shini alle ganz dolle knuddl

Hier noch ein kurzes Statement der Bishis

Kai: Was ist den das bitteschön?! mitfingernachobenzeig  
Shini: Das mein lieber Kai ist eine Halloween ff . Ist der zu blöd zum das selber zu kappirren.seufz  
Kai: Was?! Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Das war ja nicht mal gruselig. böseschiel  
Shini: Danke für die Blumen. Wird mich nächstes Mal mehr anstrengen. bigseufz  
Kai: Und überhaupt so würde ich mich nie verhalten! noch böser schiel #  
Shini: kai tyson in die Arme drück kaisofortanfangtyabzuknutschen Ne das würdest du ja niemals tun. mitkopwackel gespieltempörtist So sind sie nun mal die Bishis echt anstrengend. megaseufz Kobold: Was soll den das bitteschön sein?! mitFingeraufdenamBodenliegendenTysonundKaizeig  
Shini: Nein nicht du auch noch. drop Frag sie doch einfach. shinilangsamdafonschleich  
pollter rumpel Oh Gott da ist jemand aber gar nicht gut drauf. grins Armer Kobold. 


End file.
